


Daily Visits

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Feels, Love, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa visited Annie everyday while she was in the crystal (I suck at summaries so sorry). This is a really short fic so I'm sorry for that as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Visits

Annie was numb. She hadn’t felt anything for, how many days was it now? She wasn’t sure. The only way she knew a day had gone by was because of Mikasa. Everyday she would visit Annie in her crystallized form, and everyday she would say, “I love you, Annie.” Even though she was immobilized, Annie could still think, feel, and hear. However, what she wanted to do most was what she couldn’t do at all. She wanted to tell Mikasa, “I love you too.” It would have been a simple exchange of words if she could say them. Her heart would break whenever Mikasa showed up.   
There were many perks to Annie’s eternal sleep such as the fact that she didn’t have to deal with idiots every day of her life. The only downside to the eternal sleep was that she could still dream. The dreams weren’t necessarily as bad as the nightmares but the dreams came less often. Mikasa was always in both. Always. However, it didn’t matter whether it was a dream or a nightmare, both hurt her equally.  
The dreams usually involved Annie and Mikasa cuddling together under the covers of Mikasa’s bed or the two of them strolling through town together during the colder months while Annie wore Mikasa’s scarf. The dreams hurt because Annie knew they would never happen. The nightmares were so much worse. The nightmares were always about Mikasa coming after Annie’s titan form. Annie could never hurt Mikasa and before Mikasa killed Annie she would always say “Annie, fall.” The fact that those words had actually come out of Mikasa’s mouth made Annie feel like a monster.   
But here she was, stuck in a crystal for who knows how long. For all she knew she could die in there. If she could feel hunger and thirst then she could probably die from it as well. She knew that wouldn’t happen though because her titan powers would always heal her. She wished she could die.   
“Annie?” Mikasa’s voice was barely audible through the crystal. Her voice sounded deeper, like she was older. “Today we had a twentieth reunion for the 104th Corp graduates, at least, the surviving ones. Eren and Armin died while they were out on a scouting mission. I had a funeral for them today. I have no family left.” Her voice cracked and I could tell she was crying. “Annie, you’re all I have left.”  
Annie couldn’t make sense of that. Eren and Armin couldn’t be dead and it couldn’t have been twenty years since they graduated. Mikasa has only come to visit her for two weeks. It’s only been two weeks.  
“I’m sorry I haven’t said anything to you for twenty years. After a while it got hard to visit you. I told you I loved you but you could never respond. After the first week it felt like you were just… dead. I came to visit everyday but couldn’t find anything to say. I miss you, Annie.”   
Annie heard Mikasa leave and she didn’t say anything other than “I love you” when she came to visit, after a while she would start to sound older. That made the dreams and nightmares worse than they should have been.   
One day Annie stopped hearing from Mikasa. Mikasa never came back.  
Many, many years later Annie finally woke up from her slumber to find that her holding cell was full of rubble. Everything had collapsed but that didn’t keep Annie from seeing the envelope that was by her feet. It was covered in dust and looked ancient but her name was scrawled across the front in Mikasa’s handwriting. She stuffed it in her hoodie pocket and found her way out of the rubble, hoping to find people, food, and water.   
When she reached the surface she saw absolutely nothing. The land was flattened and there were no walls or titans to be found. Annie was all alone, the last human standing.  
She opened the envelope that read:   
Dear Annie,  
I’m dying. If I’ve stopped coming before you got out of the crystal it’s because I’m dead. If you come out of your crystal after I die I want you to know that I lived in this cell with you after Eren and Armin died. I always slept on the floor next to your crystallized body, waiting for you to come out, even when I should have been in the hospital for my sickness. I love you, Annie. I know you know but I still want you to know that. I’m sorry I most likely won’t be able to be there with you physically when you wake up but this letter is like a part of me. I still exist to you, Annie.  
Love,  
Mikasa Ackerman

With that Annie clutched the letter close to her heart, sobbing like a small child. She wasn’t alone. She still had her friends and lover with her, mentally. Annie fell to the ground and curled up with the letter still in her hand.   
“I love you too, Mikasa,” were the last words that slipped from her lips as she slipped into permanent unconsciousness once again.


End file.
